Sara Of Ravenclaw
by R.N.Taylor
Summary: Yeah, yeah, Slytherins are evil, they cant be trusted, theyll kill you... blah blah blah... must they all have to conform?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER  
****beta reader- _Rex Greene_**

Dear readers,  
Okay, yeah... I know all the harry potter books came out and nothing I can write will make any sense... so we are going to pretend that you only read the first book/watched the first movie, Okay?  
enjoy~

Sara Fin stood between platforms 9 and 10, in a bit of a daze. The last few of years wer so unreal...

_The day she got her letter, she was so intrigued, thought her muggle upbringing would never have let her believe such "rubbish," as her parents put it... but Sara wanted to see for herself. Of course she didn't REALLY believe that there was a portal, a train, and a school hidden behind a wall in London. And yet, when she got there, she watched child after child run full speed into a brick wall and disappear... startled and confused, all she could do was stare. _

_"Hogwarts?"_

_Sara jumped and terned her head to see a scrawny boy about her hight, with green eyes and round glasses. She was momentarily distracted by his black heir, that seemed to grow in every direction but normal... she nodded and he smiled._

_"Okay, don't be scared or it wont work... now, what you want to do is run right into it, as if its not there, okay?"_

_No, its not okay! Are you crazy, she wanted to yell. But instead she nodded._

_"Here, let me show you." Sara watched, as she had about twenty times by now, as the boy ran into the wall and vanished._

_This is crazy, she thought to herself. But what the hell? I came this far... I must be some kind of crazy..._

_Sara closed her eyes and ran full speed, clutching her backpack as if it were her life line. She was expecting to crack her head on the brick wall at any moment, but when she opened her eyes, she was standing before a reddish train, and the scrawny black-haired boy. He smiled at her and shook her hand._

_"Harry," he introduced himself. "Harry Potter."_

Sara had just assumed that for the last six years she was in a long dream... perhaps a coma. It had taken her until just a few minutes ago to convince herself she's not crazy. That she and her friend, Hermione, were top in every class. That she had became best friends with the famous wizard, Harry Potter. That six years ago she had sat on a stool before thousands of people, to be announced as a Ravenclaw.

"I'm not crazy, she said to herself, as familiar wizards smiled and waved before going to platform 9 ¾. "I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy."

"They say those who think they're not crazy, are."

Sara found herself standing beside a familiar red-head.

"And those who think they're crazy are sane," his twin chimed in.

"... Wait, Fred, does that mean were sane?"

"NO," Sara exclaimed with a smile. The twins busted up. She could never tell them apart, but thats okay. They liked to mess with her. The twins ran off to catch the Hogwarts express.

"So are you coming," Ron asked. "or are you going to stare at a wall and talk to yourself, like a bloody nutter?"

Sara rolled her eyes and ran off before the train left. Sara couldn't stand Ron. He was so sarcastic and annoying to her!... and she loved spiders. But she never let on that she didn't like him. She had to much fun with Harry and Hermione, she didn't want to start anything... or be forced to find new friends.

Sara found the seats that Harry was sitting at. He greeted her with a smile, and soon Hermione was there, followed by her favorite, red-headed pest. "Whats with that backpack?" Ron questioned, as he flopped down across from her. "You must have only a few thing in there!"

His question pissed her off. But she kept her cool and managed to answer. "Don't ask. You may be not have a lot of money but at least you have siblings to get hand-me-downs from... believe me, Ronald, you're not the poorest kid at school."

"So... your only gonna live on two sets of clothes for the whole year!"

"As long as you keep your freckled mouth shut, no ones going to notice!"

Just then the compartment door opened and Malfoy walked in, addressing them with nicknames; "pot head, mudblood, weasel."

Sara laughed in her head; Tee hee... weasel! "Shove it, mouth wash," Sara shot back. Her friends giggled and snickered.

"Mind your own business, Sara."

"Wow, Malfoy," Harry cut in. "No lame nickname for her? You even called her by her first name!"

"Yeah... well... I couldn't remember her last name!"

"Fin," Ron pointed, and Sara kicked his shin.

Malfoy smiled and closed the compartment door behind him as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara flopped down on her bed in her dorm room. She knew that the feast was going on, but she didn't see the point in going. She wasn't hungry, and watching all those mini-shits get sorted was just boring... but she had no clue how she snuck away, to be honest.

There was a pile of books on the floor beside her bed. Sara had received a type of loan from the ministry of magic, so she could go to school at Hogwarts... but instead of giving her money, they only bought and sent her books, and she had to get the rest on her own... but none the less, she had to pay them back after school.

Sara jumped as a little black fur ball jumped up on the bed. "Ravin," she exclaimed. "You scared the hell out of me!" Ravin was her cat. She got him from Hagrid as a Christmas present. She couldn't take him home, because her father was allergic, and they couldn't feed him anyway, so she asked Shnit, a house elf, to take care of Ravin while she was gone, and Shnit assured her that he couldn't have been happier. Ravin purred and curled up next to Sara.

"Sorry," Sara said. "I didn't bring you any food…" Ravin looked up at her and meowed pitifully. Sara shook her head. "Not till tomorrow." Disgusted, Ravin stuck his nose in the air and jumped off her bed. "Love you too…"

"Sara…" she sat up to see Luna Lovegood standing at the door. "Where have you been?" her voice was calm and day-dreamy. Her wide eyes looked around the room, as if she was expecting to find someone else.

"Oh… I wasn't hungry…"

"You would think that, being a child of your… particular upbringing, you would have been…"

Sara shook her head. "No… I'll eat tomorrow."

"Someone's going to have realized you're gone and give you

His what?... "No one noticed! Snape just watches the Slytherins, McGonagall only watches the Gryffindors, and Flitwick is too short to watch anything!" Sara was expecting her to laugh or at least smile. But all she got out of her was a nod and "hmm," as if she agreed. …Weird…what else is new?...

" I think that Draco boy was looking for you after the feast."

"He… why was he looking for me?"

Luna shrugged. "He was carrying an owl."

"An owl?... for what?" Probably to peck my eyes out…

"I don't know… maybe theirs a zagonc in its feathers… you probably shouldn't touch it…"

Sara was going to ask what a zagonc was, but didn't want the wild explanation.

"Anyway," Luna continued. "He's probably going to be looking for you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the warning… I'll steer clear."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, yah… he was looking for her the next day, no doubt about that. For obvious reasons, he didn't approach her in the great hall, but he watched her out of the corner of his eye through the whole meal of every meal the next day. When Sara got up to leave, so would he and as soon as she was out of the hall, she'd duck behind a statue till he stopped looking for her, or she'd run for it to the nearest bathroom.

"What the hell?" she whispered to Luna, who was sitting next to her in the great hall two days later. "He's still watching me! Maybe I should just let him catch me to kick my ass, and get this the fuck over with!... do you think he would hit a girl?..."

Luna looked at her with huge eyes. "I wouldn't."

… Not the point… Sara opened her empty book bag and made sure no one was looking before she filled her bag with turkey and stood up. Saying a half ass goodbye to Luna, she walked slowly out of the great hall and stood by the door once she exited.

Sure enough, Draco stepped out a second later. He didn't notice her by the door, in fact he walked right by her and stopped right in front of her. "don't they notice when you follow me out?"

Draco jumped ever so slightly and turned around. "Who?"

"You know… Crabbe… Goyle… Millicent-"

"I don't give a damn what Millicent notices!"

"Alright…" he seemed way over defensive. "Chill out… have you been following me?"

Draco blushed slightly. But even the slightest discolor was very obvious against his pale face. "I wouldn't say… following exactly… I just needed to talk to you really quick… you see… I have this new owl… but I don't know what the bloody hell I'm to do with my old one, so I was wondering…"

"If it could peck my eyes out? If you could use it to stalk me? If I'm comfortable with a zagonc?"

"A what?"

"… Something Luna said…"

"… Right… no. I was wondering if you wanted it."

"What?"

"Well… I know you don't have one… and they're expensive and… you know… those school owls always want tips…"

"… I don't know…"

"Look, I'll send him to your dorm room and if you don't like him… you can send him back… his name's Sam."

"Sam?"

"… Yeah… I was 9 when I named him…"

"Is this a joke?... You little rat! Stop fucking with me! Act normal!... you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sara flopped down on her bed that afternoon. Classes were hell at the beginning of the year. Everything was rules and what not to do and it just seemed to drag on and on. She stared up at the ceiling, hopping that tomorrow they'd start teaching them something.

Her last class was Transfiguration. She was so relieved when it was over and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were standing outside the door, waiting for her. They invited her to Hagrid's place later that day, and she promised to go if she didn't get homework.

Ravin curled up next to her leg and Sara sat up to pet him. She reached over and grabbed the plastic bag that she had transferred the turkey onto earlier. She knew Ravin could smell it. He peered and meowed and begged, as if he thought he wouldn't get any.

"Okay, fine," Sara said, pretending it wasn't all for him.

In mid chow, however, he looked up at the open window and stared, holding perfectly still.

Sara turned to see… it was…

"…Sam?..."

The owl hooted and landed on her bed. Ravin sniffed curiously. Though obviously tense, Sam allowed this. He was an ugly bird, Sara was sorry to admit. He was a dusty-looking barn owl with one yellow eye and a dark brown eye. He was missing a tow on his left foot, as if it had been taken from him at a young age. And then it occurred to Sara; how old was this bird? If Malfoy had named it only five or so years ago, it couldn't be very old… could it?...

Sara offered the owl some turkey and Sam took it. She laughed to herself as she watched the cannibalism taking place… how strange it seemed that a bird was eating bird… and with a cat!


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the bloody hell did you get… that?"

Sara glared at Ron.

"Ron, don't be so rude," Hermione scolded, as she wrinkled her nose in what also seemed like disgust.

"Isn't that Malfoy's owl?" Harry was pointing at Sam, who was sitting on Sara's shoulder. She couldn't get it to go away. For a half hour she tried but he just clung to her.

"No," Sara answered truthfully. "It's my owl."

"Your owl?" Hermione elbowed Ron to get him to shut up, but he didn't.

"We could barely afford an owl amongst my whole family! How did you afford one on your own?"

"Mind your own business, Ron," Sara snapped. "Sam was a gift!"

"Sam?" Harry rased his eybrows at her.

"Yes, thats his name."

"Okay... lets go to Hagrids now. hes expecting us."

...

"Hello," Hagrid greeted them at the door, stepping back to let them in. He offered them what seemed like odd shaped rocks and they declined, mumbling something about about a big breakfast. "Thats a mighty fine... er... owl... you have there, Sara..."

"Gee... thanks..."

"Are you kidding!"

Hagrid shot a warning glance at Ron. "Hes in good shape! Hes a good owl... not too old!" and then he whisperd; "i didn't say it was pretty..." he tried to say it so Sara wouldn't hear, but she did.

"shouldn't he be... you know... with the other owls?" Hermione was trying her best to sound polite, but her face spoke a whole other langwige.

"I've tried," Sara explained. "But he doesn't want to." Sam played with Sara's long brown hier, burying his head and clicking his beak.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara flopped down on the ground in the owlery, Sam holding on tightly to her shoulder. The other owls hooted and stared. Sara cought sight of Hedwig. "Don't you want to stay here with Harry's owl?"

Sam glared darkly at Hedwig.

"You are Draco's owl, arn't you?"

"No he's not."  
Sara jumped and turned to see Draco standing in the doorway, but he seemed not to notice;

"No, he's not my owl. He's yours."

"Is this a joke?" Sara began to turn red. "Are you using him to spy on me? And how did you know i was here?"

"I saw you come up here... and no... it's not a joke."

"Then what the fuck is wrong with you? Since when are you nice to... anyone?"

"I just got a new owl, that's all... and I knew you didn't have one."

"No," Sara replied, crossing her arms. "There's more to it than that... You could have sent me the owl with an unsigned note saying I could have it. Why are you being so nice?"

Draco stared at her. His eyes darted to the door, and then back. "... Shut up, Fin!... I... I dont have to explain anything to... people like ...you..."

Sara raised her eyebrows at him and he ran off.

...

"So he just ran off?" Luna was sitting on her bed, stroking Sam's feathers.

"Yeah," Sara responded. "Odd, isn't it?"

"I dont think Sam's ugly," Luna confessed. "But why won't he stay in the owlery? He follows you around like a Callatope!"

"... Yeah... he... does... I don't know why he won't just fly off and be normal. I mean, not that I mind, it's just kind of strange."

"Perhaps Draco's using Sam to spy on you."

"I thought of that too... but..."

"What?"

"I don't think he is."

"This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about." Luna looked up with large spacey eyes, her head to one side. "Imagine what Harry would say if he knew what was going on."

"Do you think i should tell him?"

"That's up to you... Personally, if i were in your shoes, I wouldn't."


	7. Chapter 7

For a week Sara wanted to confront Draco, but everytime she sought him out, he was always standing around with other Slytherins. She couldn't get a moment alone with him.

"That's what an owl is for," Luna said when Sara explaned her dilemma. "Write him a letter."

"What would I say?"

"Whatever you would have said to his face!"

_Dear Draco,_

Sara stopped to stare at her heading and crumbled up the parchment to start agian. "That won't do," she said to herself in the library. "It's too nice..."

_Malfoy,_

"Much better!"

_What's your issue? And why won't Sam stay in the owlery instead of following me around? It's embarresing! I have classes tomorrow and i can't take him with me again! The teachers can't stand him and they told me not to come back with him! I'm begining to think you're trying to drive me crazy on purpose._

_-Sara Finn_

"... That will work I guess." She folded up the parchment and handed it over to Sam. "Take this to Draco, please." Sam instantly obeyed and took off. Sara's shoulder felt lighter and more free and she was happy to be able to move around easier.

Sara got up and went to the Ravenclaw common room. It was getting late and cold and Sara was dyiing to sit infront of the fire.

She hadn't been there long when Sam came back with her letter. At the bottom of the letter was Draco's reaply, scribiled in green ink;

_You have to order him to do something before he does what you want. You can't just expect him to read your mind! Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight, alone._

Sara stared at it for a long time before writting back:

_Hell no!_

...

Tap tap tap

Sara jumped and looked up at her window. She had been fast asleep and the hands on her wrist watch read 2:30 AM. It was Sam tapping, with a letter tied around his leg.

Sara opened her window and and Sam flew in. Untying the note, Sara read it outloud:

"Sara, I'm in the astronomy tower. Come see me. We need to talk, please. I'm alone, I swear to you." It didnt say who it was from but Sara had a good idea. Before she even knew what she was diong Sara got out of bed and out of her pajamas.

"You're not going, are you?" Sara jumped and looked around. The other two girls were fast asleep, but Luna was sitting up in her bed.

"I guess I am," Sara answered.

"But you can't. It's in the middle of the night."

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Of course not."

"Then i'm going," she retorted, pulling her shirt over her head. "don't worry. If im cought, you didn't know a thing."

"But... who was that?"

Sara stared at her for a moment, debating with herself to tell her. She turned away, quietly closing the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara walked slowly, looking around as she did. She didn't want to get caught, but she wondered if Draco had tipiped off one of the teachers. What if this was a trap? Sara gripped her wand tight, half expecting Draco to jump out of nowhere and hex her.

She made it all the way to the a astronomy room without running into anyone. Her heart was pounding. What if she opened the door and a gang of Slytherins were waiting for her? She stood there, holding onto her wand for dear life.

Why am i even here? she thought. Draco is crazy! He's evil and he always has been! And then, without even thinking about it, she opened the door. "What the hell?" Sara saw Draco jump in the corner of the room.

"What?"

Sara turned red at her outburst. Was it to much to ask for some self-control? "Nothing," she replied. "I'm just beginning to wonder why I'm in Ravenclaw."

Draco was sitting on the ground by himself, in a white t-shirt and cotton pants.

"Why are you in your pajamas?" Sara held onto her wand, expecting him to strike at any minute, and she'd be ready.

Draco shrugged. "I was restless. I was just walking around until i found myself ... well, here."

"So why did you invite me?"

"I just wanted to talk... Crabbe and Goyle don't understand... anything."

"So why talk to me? Why not talk to Millicent?"

Draco made a disgusted face. "I don't think so."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Acting... not like you."

To Sara's surprise, he laughed. "You think you know me?" Sara stared. "You think you know what my life is like? What i think about? What I see? You're just like everyone else, arn't you?" His smile faded and was replaced with sadness. "You think you know what i'm like because of the house i'm in, as if it tells my past and future... you have no clue..."

"Then why do you act like an ass hole infront of evryone? Why can't you be... like... like this?"

"You just don't get it... just because im not a homicidal, demonic, Voldemort worshipper... it doesn't mean that they aren't... I sleep in the same room as these people! Do you know how much sleep i would lose if I started being nice to everyone?"

"... You're a lyer..." Draco stered at her. "The sorting hat didn't even have to think before putting you in Slytherin... Harry told me so."

"Of course it didn't have to think! I'm my father's son, aren't I? The sorting hat knows this. What other house would I be in? besides, i was praying to get into Slytherin! If i was in any other house, my parents would kill me!"

"... So why me?..."

"... Why not?"


	9. Chapter 9

"So, what hapened?"  
Luna was awake when Sara came back. She was only gone for a couple hours, which was all she truly had. She had left so late, she couldn't stay out long, but she stayed longer than expected. Her hand was sore, for her grip was never loosened. Draco never made a sudden move, not once! Sara wanted to believe she could see right through him. That he was still nothing but a backstabbing Slytherin... But there was something there...

"Hey, Sara... I asked you a question..."

Sara jumped out of her daydream and turned to Luna. "... Oh... Nothing really..."

"Who was that?"

"... I shouldn't say..."

"I wont tell."

"You won't believe me..."

"... Think so?"

"... Okay... Draco."

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah..."

"What were you guys doing for two hours?"

"Nothing! Just talking..."

"Talking? About what on this planet could you and Draco Malfoy be talking about for two hours and still come back in one piece?"

"... Well... Everything... And nothing at the same time, I suppose."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know... we talked about... the world not being fair, basically... About the way the houses are split up and the way they treat each other..."

"... You're kidding, right?"

"No! I'm serious!"

"Harry won't like that."

"So?"

Luna shrugged and laid back down in her bed. "I just don't want him to... to be upset with you..."

"It's not a big deal... really..."

Sara heard Luna take a breath like she was going to say something but didn't.


	10. Cahpter 10

"Hey, Sara!"

She turned around and saw Harry running after her. "Hey, Harry."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked, gasping for breath. It was later in the day and they had all finished classes. The sun was beginning to go down.

"Okay."

They walked around the grounds for awhile, talking about classes. "Hermione has flooded herself with work as usual," Harry told her. "She's probably doing her homework. I asked if she wanted to come too, but she told me to go without her.

"What about Ron? He hardly ever does his work... and if he bothered Hermione while she was working, she'd take his head off."

Harry shrugged. "I dont know whats going on. It seems like when one of them is missing, the other one is too."

They stopped to sit at the edge of the lake. "Ron said he saw you last night, sneaking around the castle while the rest of us were asleep."

"Well... What was he doing up?" Sara asked, defensively.

Harry shrugged. "He said he wasn't tired so he went for a walk."

"Oh... me too."

Just then, Draco walked by. The first thing he saw was Harry and he glared at him, getting tense and Sara saw Harry's muscles tighten. Then he saw Sara and droped his gaze, as he walked away.

"Sara... did you and Draco duel last night?"

"What?"

"Ron said he saw Draco, too, at a different time... and this morning, the class room across from the astronamy tower had been changed... somone pushed the desks to the other side of the room..."

Sara paused. she wasn't even in that room the night before... but Ron saw her and Draco, and how was she going to explain what Draco had just done? "... yeah... thats what we were doing."

Harry smiled. "You kicked his ass, didn't you?"

"... It wasn't that bad..." But Harry didn't hear her. "That's awesome," he declared, slapping her on the back.

"Yeah... real awesome..."


	11. Chapter 11

"You told him you kicked his ass?"

"Not exactly... He sort of just assumed..."

"Well, you didn't tell him otherwise."

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because it's funny!"

Sara stared at Luna. "Why?"

"Just the thought of you and Draco dueling... You're lucky you didn't, though... all Slythrins know the Serilook seecrit. he could have shot you right in the atherdis..."

"Right..."

"Anyway, you really shouldn't have lied... It's just going to spiral out of control..."

"I'm sure it won't."

"If you say so..." Luna lay down in bed.

"Why are you so concerned about Harry being mad at me?"

It was silent for about a minute. "I can't say," Luna said slowly. "It's complicated."

There was a tap on the window and they turned to see Sam with a letter tied to his leg. He flew in the moment Sara opened the window.

"I'm going to bed," Luna said, pulling the blanket over her head.

_Sara,_

_had a great time last night. We should talk again sometime._

_-Draco_

Sara stared at the letter. This all felt like a weird dream to her.

_He's fucking with me_, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Can I talk to you?"

Sara looked up at Hermione, standing over her at breakfast. "Of course."

"Outside?"

"Oh... okay." Sara stood up, waving goodbye to Luna as they steped out of the Great hall.

"Why are you lying to Harry?"

"... What?"

"You told him it was you and Draco who moved the desks in the room to duel... No, you didn't."

"... How do you know?"

"Sara." Hermione gave the I-can-see-right-through-you look and put her hands on her hips. "Did you?"

Sara looked at the floor, like a teenage girl caught sneaking back in after sneaking out. "No... are you going to tell him?"

"No," she answered rather quickly. "But why are you telling him you did something I... know someone else did?"

Sara tried to think of another lie but didn't have to. She looked at her wrist watch. "I have to get to class," she said. And she ran off.

...

Sara couldn't sleep. She left the window open all day and night. She just had a feeling... Sure enough, at about 1AM Sam flew in and landed on her chest with a piece of paper in his beak. It wasn't folded and it was smaller than her hand, with one word scribbled on it;

_Owlery?_

Sara searched for a quill and ink to reply on the back:

_Yes_


	13. awkward

"hay Sara!"

She smiled as she floped down next to Draco. "why not the astronamy tower again? why did you want to be here?"

"i heard voces around the corner to the tower so i turned back and went here instead."

"oh..."

"i need to ask you something... i know you dont believe all of this... why do you keep coming to meet me?"

"i don't know... part of me wants to believe you..."

"what part is that?"

"Hermione and Ron know somethings up," she said, avoiding his question. "Ron told Harry that he saw us both out that night."

"together?"

"no, but they assumed we were... i told Harry we were dueling."

there was silence. the air seemed tense and awkward. "we could just stop talking," Sara suggested. "you know, so i don't have to keep lieing."

"no," Draco replied quickly. "... i mean why does it matter if we talk?

"why does it matter if we dont?"

"it's just that i cant talk to anyone else."

"this is weird... maby i should go..." Sara stood, and so did Draco.

"why?"

"because i don't believe you and i don't want to be sucked into this lie."

"i can prove it..."

he stepped towards her, making her press herself against the wall. she hadn't brought her wond for some dumb reason. with nothing to protect her, she tried her best not to act scared.

"prove what?"

"that im not lieing to you."

"no, it's okay... ill just be going now."

"no, it's not okay." he put his hand on her shoulder. "i feel bad cause i know im scaring you."

"... no-"

"don't lie." he moved his other hand to her waste. "Im not going to hurt you."

"okay, good to know." Sara pushed him away and walked to the door, but before she could touch the handle, she was spun around and pushed up aginst the door. his whole body was pressed against her now. his breath was on her neck as he spoke in wispers and gasps.

"i wont hurt you..."

she found herself almost melt in his arms. yah, he was cute and a bad boy, which made him a lot cuter... but he was Draco, and this shouldn't have been okay. but she didn't push him away again.

slowly he kissed her up her neck and then her cheek... then he stoped and completely let go of her.

"... im sorry... you can leav if you want to."

Sara stared at him for a moment, then forgetting everything, she grabbed him by the back of the neck...


	14. annoying ginger

Sara's head was in the clouds the next day. more than once she was accused of spending to much time with Luna. Every time she passed Draco he gave a sheepish smile and she would start to giggle. she felt so stupid. she hated that little girl with a crush feeling!

she sow Hermione and Ron less and less. _probably because of all the homework_, she thought, witch was why she didn't get to go see Draco.

Harry seemed to want to spend more and more tame with her, as Ron and Hermione started disappearing more and more. to bad Sara wanted to spend more and more time alone, leaving Harry all by himself.

Sara couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. _all we did was kiss... a little... okay, allot... for about an hour. _she started giggling again, and right as she slapped herself, Luna entered the dormitory.

"self punishment?"

"something like that"

"so, how is Draco?"

Sara sighed. "so fine."

"What's that mean?"

"that he has been good."

"hmm..."

"what?"

"harry wants to see you tonight... he said he wants to meet you on the 9th floor... you know that room at the end thats seems to be perminitly empty?"

"yah... okay... when?"

"about 2 am."

Another letter from Draco. this time much... well different. it came right before sundown, as Sara was gazing into the lake. it read;

Sara,

i really enjoyed last night and have been think of you all day. may i please see you tonight? same place, same time?

-you know who ?

sara gave a grate, sad sigh as she picked up her quill to reply;

__

i can't. im seeing Harry tonight... I gess he wants to tell me something. anyway, id like to any other night.

-me

it didn't take long for him to reapply. Maybe five minuets passed before Sam carried in the next note;

what? are you cereus? the day after last night, and you want to run out with Potter?! fine! have your hero boy!

"bit of an over reaction."

Sara jumped and turned to see Ron, reading over her sholder. Sara quikly folded the letter. "whats wrong with you, reject?!"

"Nothing... just board."

"Where is Hermione?"

Ron went red. "why?"

"I don't know. just asking. it seems like your always together."

"She's studying... so, who is that?... what happened last night?"

"its nun of your annoying, ginger business!" And she got up and stormed off...


	15. caught

Sara's alarm woke her up at 1:30 that morning, if you could call it morning. she got up and got dressed.

"do you sleep?"

Sara terned to Luna with a smile. "do you?"

she grind. "I'm a light sleeper. and with your leaving at all hours of the night, you keep me up."

"its may fault. its all my fault."

"always."

Sara opened the door, laughing and left. but when she terned the corner out of the tower she was meet with a surprise.

"Draco," she whispered, stifling a scream. "you scared me. what are you doing?"

"i was going to ask you the same question."

"look, Draco-"

"no, listen." he put a finger to her lips and raped his other arm around her waste. "i just wanted to see you again... tomorrow?"

Sara smiled. "okay..."

Draco leaned forward and gave her a kiss, witch she returned.

"what are you dong?"

they jumped and looked to see...

it wasn't a teacher... no, much worse...

"harry... Luna said we were meeting somewhere else..."

Harry stared at them and Sara pushed Draco away, realizing they were still holding each other.

"whats all this about?!"

"keep your dam voice down, Potter. your going to get us in trouble."

"mabby i want to get you in trubble!"

"Luna said we were meeting somewhere else," Sara repeated.

"well, i thought id be nice and help get us there without any problem." he held out his invisibility cloak to show her. "but apparently you had other plans."

"look, Potter, what we do is nun of your-"

"it was an accident," Sara said. "a moment thing... you know?..."

Draco terned and stared at her. "yeah, i _landed_ on her lips..." he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"hay," Harry called after him but he gave a rude hand gesture and continued to leave.

Harry stered at Sara, who looked away. "was it an acsident?"

"yeah... he sort of just... attacked me..."

"pervert," Harry responded.

"... yeah..."


	16. Hermione's secret

"you did it again?"

"...yeah," Sara sighed.

"why cant you just tell him the truth?! if you don't stop, the gaianels are going to attack you subconscious!"

"... i don't want Harry mad at me..."

"that reminds me... did he tell you?"

"tell me what?"

"oh... he must have been put off by you kissing Draco."

"hm."

Sara turned and saw Hermione. "crap," she said under her breath.

Hermione gave a large, sweet smile. "Sara, may i talk to you?"

"sure," Sara sighed, getting up.

"i landed on her lips?"

"hay, i didn't say that!"

"_why_ are you ling to harry?!"

"_why_ does it matter?!"

"... he didn't tell you?"

"tell me what?!"

"... its not my place to say... look, you need to stop lying to him."

"well, then so do you."

"me!? i-"

"oh, stop! i know whats going on with you and Ron! its so obvious! and if Harry cant see that or whats going on with me and draco, then he's stupid!"

Hermione said nothing

"look, if he doesn't need to know about what his two best friends are doing, then he doesn't need to know what I'm doing with his rival!"

"... what are you doing with him?"

"Sara rolled her eyes and walked away, saying; "why cant enyone minde their own damn business?"


	17. back at the owlry

"hay."

Sara looked up from her homework to see Draco, then looked back down. "you shouldn't be here," she said. "what if your friends see you?"

"are you kidding? Crab and Goyle wouldn't be cough died in the library." he pulled up a char and sat across from her. " i need to talk to you."

"yeah, well right now im bizy."

"im sure." he took the fether from her hand and through it across the room.

"hay!"

"we need to talk now."

Sara crosed her arms and slumped in her cher, like a little kid. "what?"

"you need to tell Potter whats going on."

"what?! you too?! why?!"

"... you dont know?"

"know what!? no one will tell me!"

"Potter has a crush on you... evry one knows."

"how-"

"it's obveeis."

"... so then why do i have to tell him?"

"because your mine! and he cant have you!"

"excuse me?!"

"... i want you to be with me, not him... i just... want him to know that your with me..."

"you dont own me!"

"that's not what i ment-"

"get lost, Draco!"

Sara snatched up her quill and papper and was about to storm out.

"i love you!"

She stoped and spun around. Draco was on his feet, stering at her.

"oh, my god Draco. Cant we do this sumwer els? people are going to here you."

"i dont care."

"but i care!" she terned and walked away.

Sara sat on her bed, petting Ravin when Luna walked in, berly past curfew.

"Sara... Some ones outside for you."

"who?"

"... Draco."

Sara go up and left the room, into the next and opened the dore to the hall. "Draco, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"i need to talk to you. please."

"fine, but not here."

"fine, lets go to the owlery."


	18. hermione caught

(people,

my spell checks mest up, so i dont wunna get eny of your dam "check your spelling" coments. give me a brake! eny one who tells me i cant spell can kiss me where the sun dont shine!

-Malady's Angel)

--

"i love you, Sara."

"yeah... i got that..."

"don't you love me?"

"i don't know... maby..."

"please stop lying to Potter. i cant stand to wotch him fliert with you enymore!"

"he dues not!"

"are you that blinde?!"

"you cant controle me!"

"i just want to help you!... help us..."

"us?"

"you know... help keep our relationship... you are my girlfriend, arnt you?"

Sara and Draco had never talked about whether they wer a cuppil. Sara was shocked. this wasn't like him at all. "are you on some new meds i should know about?"

"Sara, please." He took her hand. "don't you love me?"

"i never relay thought about it," she lied. "i like you..."

Draco kissed her. "let me show you how much i love you."

"what-"

"please." Draco put his finger to her mouth. "just... let me... we can stop if you dont like it." he put his hand under her shirt, and kissed her again.

Sara and Draco lied on ther close, in the hay on the owlery flore, swet dripping from ther skin. Sure, it wasn't glameris and it wasn't what Sara always thought it wuld be. but she liked it.

Draco put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "we should probubly get dressed."

"what time is it?"

"i dont know. late i gess." Draco pulled his t-shirt over his head and Sara did the same.

"I'm tierd, she said, yonning. "i have class in the morning, ass hole," she said, playfilly pushing him and smiling.

"don't complain, he laughed. "we all do!"

Draco took her hand as the opened to door to leave. just as they closed the door, two people cam around the corner.

Hermiony's hair was all messed up and sticking up in the back. Ron had this huge, stupid grin on his face, witch vanished when they all sow eachother.

if that was how Hermiony looked, Sara was sure she was all jacked up-looking.

it was siolent for a long while at first, then Sara spoke up. "we wont tell if you don't"

"deal," they all seemed to reaply at once.


	19. He's such a little weasel

Dear readers (mostly Justin),

I'm sorry i haven't done this in a while but since gaiaonline is tweeking on the school's comp, i might as well finish this long ass story i started like a year ago... I'm tird of seeing "Shard's" new storrys in my inbox evry morning! so the end of this storry is dedicated to him... i know you'll like it, sweety... *laughs evily* injoy!

-Malady's Angel

-----------------------------------------------

"you what?"

"you herd me..."

"but... not to... Malfoy... why would you do that?"

"i don't know!" Sara's face dripped with salty water. her heart beet so fast as she tried to speak quietly and slowly. "please don't tell anyone."

"you know i wont... but i don't understand why you would just give your self to... to someone... like him... hes so mean to your friends... and he's probubly covered in Dovins..."

"it's an act..."

"Sara, a few days ago you didn't know what to think of him. you thought he was messing with you... but know... what makes you so sure?"

"i don't know!" Sara sighed. "its just..." her voice trailed off and Luna cought a few weirds like "his eyes" and "beautiful" and "his hands are so..."

"oh, my gosh... your Leptereeins kicked in!"

"my what did what?"

"your in love!"

"with Malfoy?... no..."

"yes."

"dont tell"

"i know it!"

i have to tell you something els too... but you cant tell anyone!"

"do you evin know me eny more? you know i won tell."

"i sow Hermione and Ron."

"... what do you mean?"

"they were coming out of the room near where we weir last night..."

"you mean?... they wer..."

Sara nodded and Luna busted up.  "wow! you cought them?  i already knew..."

"you already knew? how?"

"oh, please. Ron toled all the guys... Harry told me... he didn't mean to though"

"Ron told evry one?!" Sara looked outsid to see the sun rising, prasinting the new morning.  "He's such a little weasel..."


	20. Potions with the Slytherins

Breakfast that morning was unclear to her. Everything seemed to be in a haze, as if it wear a dream. She kept glancing over at Draco, who kept glancing at her. Identical smiles spread across there faces.

Sara was so tiered and she had classes that day. worst of all, potions first. And if she fell asleep in Snape's class, she would get an F for sure... _oh know, _she thought. _potions with the Slytherins... _She wasn't sure how she felt about that. on the one hand, there was Draco who wold be in the class with her. but on the other hand there was the possibility that someone would ketch them staring at each other...

Sara jumped as Ron flopped down baside her. "wheres Luna," he asked.

"she wasn't hungry, so shes going to sleep in."

"oh... so how was it?"

"excuse me?"

"you know... you and Draco..."

"that is nun of your bisnuss."

"oh, come on! ill tekll you about Hermione..."

"i don't want to know!" Sara jumped up and stormed out, disgusted.

_______

Class came around and there was Draco, terning red and pretending he wasn't looking at her. Millicent Bulstrode was sitting next to him flirting and Draco was trying to ignore her. Sara was trying no to star but she couldn't help it. she wanted to walk over and punch her.

"stop it," Luna nudged her. "your going to get intrubble if you don't do your work-"

"50 points from Ravenclaw, for peeking in _my_ class!"

Sara looked back at Draco, who stopped looking up at her and quikly looked away as she noticed Millicent glaring at her...


	21. brains all over the toilet

"HAY!"

Sara jumped and whipped around from the sink were she had been washing her hands. there in the doorway to the lavatory stood Millicent Bulstrode, her fists clinched...

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK YOUR DOING," she yelled. "BUT DRACO IS MINE!"

"... okay..."

Millicent stepped closer in till she was in her face. "what do you think your doing," she asked in a false calmness. "Draco wouldn't want you, Ravenclaw. and if i finde you stering at him again, your pretty little brains will be smeared all over this toilet." Sara sow her hand move to point in some direction but she didn't der look away. "got it, Fin?"

Sara swolowed hard and nodded and Millicent terned and left...

---

Sara sat on her bed, stroking Ravin's back as he pered. "_If i fined you staring at him again, your pretty little brains will be smeared all over this toilet." _Was Draco her boyfriend? Was he cheating on her? Or was Millicent just off her nut? Sara liked the last posibility the best...

just then Sara herd flaping wings and looked up to see an unfamilyer owl land on the foot of her bed, a scrole tied to its leg. Sara untied it and opined it to see a quikly writin note.

**_Come see me befor the sun gos down in the owlery. _**

_Draco_, she thought, happly. she looked outside and sow that the sun was starting to set. with one last scratch beehinde Ravins ears, she jumped up and left.

---

Sara's heart was ponding as she quicly opined the door to the owlery and closed it behinde her. terning around, she expected to see blond hair, but insted she sow black hair and glasses.

"harry! what are you doing here?!"

"what do you mean? i asked you to come."

"oh..."

"who did you think it was?"

"oh... it dusnt matter." She smiled to hide her slight disapontment. "whats up?"

"i wanted to ask you somthing..." he looked nervis and his hands seemed to be covered in sweet. "do you want to... go on a date... some time?..."

Sara was shoked. "Harry, i... i dont know what to say..."

"do you want to?"

Harry was bitting his lower lip. she had never seen him like this. and evin wers, she felt like shit for what she knew she was going to say. "I'm sorry, Harry... i cant..."

She could see his heart sinking and looked away.

"why not?"

"it's just... best if we stay friends... i don't want a relationship to ruin what we already have..."

"... whats wrong with me?...

"nothing!... its just... i cant, okay?" and she opined the door and left.


	22. possible big molth

"we all tried to tell you. even Draco knew."

"i know!" Sara felt angry and confused and alot of other feelings that she didnt understand were also coursing through her. "i just didn't want to except it i guess..."

"did you see that girl next to Draco glering at you this morning?"

"yeah... you know what happened between classes? i was in the bathroom and she followed me in and told me that if i ever look at Draco again, she'd kill me..."

"do you think she will?"

"i don't know... do you?"

Luna looked down into the lake and shrugged. "she probably has enough solsmen to do it... i wouldn't put it past her..."

Sara raised an eyebrow at her, but let it go and looked away torde the school. Hermione was standing near by and when they cought each other's eye they both gave sheepish smiles and looked away.

"i think you should be concerned..."

Sara looked at Luna. "... concerned about what?

"Ron."

"why?"

"because hes a big moth... think about it. we all know him and Hermione have been sneaking out together."

"so?"

Luna looked up at her like she had lost it. "So? what do you mean, so? Ro knows you and Draco have been doing the same thing."

"... he wont tell, will he?"

"maby."

"he better not, or he's a dead red head."

---

They wear all at dinner when Sam landed by Sara's plate, dropped a price of paper in her lap, took a bite of potato and flew off. Sara read the werds to herself as Luna read over her sholder;

**Sara,**

**Meat me in the astronimy tower tonight. iv'e been dieing to see you sints that night we spent together.**

with love, 

**me**

---


	23. The End

**_Dear readers (you too, Justin),_**

**_This is the last chapter. i don't want to get notes saying "is their more?!" "is it over?!" yes it is! enjoy the last chapter... *laughs evilly*_**

**_-Malady's Angel_**

**_(ps. thank you justin for correcting my hogwort house confusion. it has been corrected and i apreesheate you letting me know before anyone els read it! that would have been emberising!)_**

**_BACK TO THE STORY  
_**

"I'm so glad to see you!" Draco gave her a hug as she terned to greet him and she hugged him back. He started kissing her nec, but she stoped him and puled back to look at him.

"are you my boyfriend?"

"i would hope so..."

"then are you cheating on me?"

"what? no!"

"then tell me why Millicent Bulstrode is threatening to kill me if i look at you again!"

"bloody hell! she is?!" Draco took Sara in his arms and hugged her. "i would never cheat on you. Millicent Bulstrode is crazy, and i wont let her kill you." he sat down and she sat in his lap as he kissed her neck lovingly. they didn't even here the door open and close as she started breathing faster and Draco began to slide his hand up her skirt.

"you!"

Sara and Draco jumped up, startled

"Harry," Sara gasped as her and Draco jumped up. "what are you doing here?!"

"i was in the invisibility clock and sow you walking around. I knew you wer coming to see Draco!"

Sara was subinly frustrated and merderis. "RON!"

"at leest hes a true friend! at leest hes not hanging out with my enemies and fucking somone who wants to kill me!"

"thats nun of your bisnis, Potter!"

"shut up Malfoy!" Harry puled his wound out and terned it on Draco, who through his hands up.

Sara knew he didnt have his wond. he left it by his bed, just like she did. why would he have needed it?

"you think your so tuf," Harry snarilled. "you think your so cool?! your dert!"

"Harry, stop it!"

"he's fucking with you, Sara! why cant you see that?! hes playing you! hes just doing this as entertainment for his little scum covered friends!"

"im not-"

"shut up!" Draco was pushed up against the wall. "I'll kill you!"

"Harry, stop it! hes not fucking with me! he... he loves me!"

Harry's eyes became wide as he stared at Draco. "is this true, Malfoy? do you love her?"

"yes."

Harry terned to Sara, his wound still pointed at Draco. "Do you love him?"

a tear rold down her cheek.

"tell me you love him! tell me you fucked the son of a death eater and liked it!say it! say you would rather be in his arms then mine!"

"Potter, this really isnt eny of your-"

"SHUT UP!" He terned back to Sara. "say it," he whispered. "say it's true..."

Sara's throught felt tight Harry had completely lost his mine and she didn't know what to do or what he may do. she looked over at Draco. his hands weir up and his back was pressed against the wall. Draco looked over at her with big eyes. "i love you," she whispered to him.

suddenly there was a flash of green light and Sara watched in heartbreak as Draco fell to the floor...


End file.
